Conventionally adopted in a step of forming an organic EL layer including a luminescent layer when an organic EL display device is manufactured is a scheme of moving a nozzle having a nozzle opening for delivering a liquid relative to a substrate, while at the same time, of continuously delivering an organic EL material (the liquid) from the nozzle opening to apply such material, thereby to form an organic EL layer.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-75640 discloses a manufacturing method of an organic EL display device. The method forms a groove corresponding to a predetermined pattern where an organic EL material must be applied on a substrate beforehand, moves the substrate and a nozzle relative to each other so that the nozzle moves along the groove, and allows the organic EL material to flow in the groove from the nozzle to apply such material.
However, the nozzle disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-75640 delivers the liquid while moving in the vertical direction to a surface of an object subjected to liquid coating.
Accordingly, the liquid which is delivered from the nozzle and which lands on the object does not outspread uniformly around the landing point on the object, but outspreads mainly in the travelling direction of the nozzle from the landing point. In particular, when the object is concavo-convex, it is difficult to apply the liquid uniformly.
Therefore, it is particularly difficult to manufacture a large-size organic EL substrate, resulting in restriction of a product specification.
The same is true for a case in which a liquid other than a liquid containing a material of a luminescent layer is applied under a predetermined condition.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing circumstance, and the present invention is advantageous for providing a delivery unit which can uniformly apply a liquid on a to-be-coated area of an object subjected to liquid coating, a coating apparatus using the same, and a coating method.